1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-123949 (JP 2012-123949 A) describes a fuel cell that Includes expanded metal, a sealing plate provided on one surface side of the expanded metal, and a separator plate arranged on the oilier surface of the expanded metal (a gas flow path member).
The sealing plate is joined to the gas flow path member by welding. At the welding position, the gas flow path member melts and the flow path becomes blocked or narrow. As a result, a location where the gas does not flow easily is newly created at. the welding position and downstream thereof, and consequently, the power generation performance of the cell may decrease.